Collide
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Oliver meets Emmica; the one thing that might make him completely forget quidditch... OliverxOC


Collide

A/N so this was written while listening to 'Collide' by Howie Day. Sorry if you don't believe in the whole 'opposites attract' thing. Oliver, Emmica, and Melanie are all in their sixth year and are all in Gryffindor.

"Oh my God!" "Are you okay?" I asked jokingly. "No, now do you have to pack so many books?" Melanie asked. I glared at my twin, briefly wondering how we could possibly share the same DNA. I rolled my eyes as I said, "Books are good, try reading one sometime." Melanie and I were in the middle of one of those petty sister quarrels. I looked at my half of our room. I saw a perfectly made bed, a book self bulging with books, and a spotless floor. I looked at Melanie's half of the room, seeing things that made me want to throw up. She had month old clothes laying around on her floor, dirty dishes, and her Quidditch gear all over. I mentally gagged. I had what Melanie liked to call 'Clean Freak Syndrome' and 'Obsessive Cleaning Disorder.' I guess she was right, because I was getting sick just looking over there. I went back to filling my duffel bag with movies and books I wanted to take with me. I was running out of space in there, so I grabbed Titanic, my favorite movie, and all of the Chronicle of Vladimir Tod books, and took out all of he other sources of entertainment. "Girls, get your things together, put them in the car!" Mother called from down stairs. I grabbed my laptop case and one duffel bag, planning to take the first load of my things down stairs. Melanie grabbed some things and followed me. We were half way down the stairs when Mother yelled, "Hurry up girls! Its 10:20 and I don't want you to be running late!" At this, we ran down the stairs, putting our things into our fathers waiting arms. We hurried up the stairs, grabbing more duffel bags and our pets cages. We piled in the car, all of us bracing ourselves for Mothers driving. It wasn't exactly the best, regardless of the situation, but now that she was in a rush, the odds were against us. Mother was crying for the entire ride, but we managed to make it the station in one piece. "….and girls, be good this year, please." our Mother concluded her rant. Melanie and I exchanged 'Yeah Right' looks when she said this. Melanie wasn't exactly the good type. I had been known to get detention once or twice but Melanie…We said our good-byes and boarded the train. We found an empty compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express. Melanie sat across from me. She was being all fidgety, and finally she said, "'I'm….sorry." "Its okay, dude. Don't freak." I pulled my laptop out of its case and grabbed Titanic. I knew Melanie loved this movie just as much as I did. We watched it together for the first half until we were interrupted. Some of Melanie's friends came to sit with us. I grabbed my headphones out of my bag and pulled them into the jack on my laptop. It wasn't that I had a problem with her friends, but all they ever talk about is Quidditch. Personally, I didn't like flying, and I was more of an indoor girl, so I didn't quite share their…enthusiasm for the sport. Melanie seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about Quidditch, and she gently pulled the headphones off of my head. "Emmica, this is Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Guys, this is Emmica." I observed the people in front of me. A boy and a girl, each with brown hair and brown eyes. They were both smiling at me. They both had athletic builds and were really tall. I paused the movie and waved at them, trying to be polite. They waved back and went back to their conversation. I decided that unless I wanted them to see me start bawling, I had better not finish the movie. I decided to do some more research on one of my favorite subject- paranormal activity. I know it seems quite strange for a witch to research the paranormal, but I find it fascinating. Just as I was reading about some new 'Haunts' in New Orleans (the most haunted place on Earth), when I heard someone say my name. "Emmica?" Melanie said. I looked up from my laptop. "Yes?" "You had better start talking or something. Katie and Oliver think you're mute." I looked at them. They were glaring at my sister. Melanie was never one to keep private conversations, well, private. "Um… Hi." I said awkwardly. "See I told you she can talk." Oliver said quietly to Katie. "She's just really shy. She is like the complete opposite of me." Katie nodded. "So do you play Quidditch?" Oliver asked. Clearly Melanie doesn't talk about me much. "No. I um, I don't really like flying. I'm more of an indoor girl." "I can tell." He replied, gesturing to the pile of books sitting next to me. I know, I'm such a dork. I just ruined a conversation with a cute guy. "What are you reading?" He asked. I held up a book so he could read the cover. "What's it about?" "The um, the paranormal. I love stuff like that. It sort of fascinates me." "Paranormal as in ghost and such?" I nodded. Am I allowed to mentally slap myself? "That's actually really cool. So have you heard about the Back to School Ball?" he asked. I glanced over at Melanie to see her reaction to this. She smiled and nodded in that 'Say yes!' kind of way. "Yeah, I did." Can you and Katie give us some privacy for a minute?" he asked looking over at Melanie. She nodded and dragged Katie out of the compartment. Oliver waited until the door closed behind then before he looked back at me. "So I know this is going to sound weird because we just met, but you seem like a really cool person and I would love to hear more about your research and I was just wondering… Would you like to go to the ball with me? I mean, it can be just going as friends, not even a date, whatever makes you feel more comfortable. I mean… no that sounded bad. I would like us to go and it be a date, but you probably don't even like me like that so we could just go as friends, but either I really want you to be my… no, I would like to escort you to the ball. Yeah, that works-" "Oliver." "Yeah?" "Shut up." "I knew you wouldn't want to go with me, I just knew it-" "Shut up and let me finish this time. Just chill out for two seconds okay?" He nodded. "I would love to be your date to the ball. On two conditions." "Please continue." "One, it is a date. Don't freak out about it. It can be a date. I want it to be a date. Two, you can't babble. Your babbling freaks me out." He smiled. "Can I ask one more thing of you?" "Depends." "Will you be my girlfriend?" "I'll have to think about that."


End file.
